betweenwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alleria
Alleria Sylvari is a beorc Spiritcharmer, descendant of a mighty sorcerer family and the heir to the throne of Tristitia, one of the flooded nations. She lives with her people in their floating city called Specula and just recently found the mass of land, Tellius. Alleria is known for her wish to be free but also to ensure a new land for her people's future. The princess can also command the free spirits of nature and use them in battle, as well for healing. Her white hair is a symbol of having a high magic affinity but also that she's bound to a very powerful spell. Early History Alleria is born like every Sylvari into a locked up life, to ensure her safety from the townsfolk beyond the walls of the castle of her floating city. She also bears the same curse as her ancestors, having white hair and a shorter lifespan. However it also connects her to the city's core and power, a giant, by the goddess blessed tree that actually allows for their city to fly. Unbeknownst to all though, her life is shared with the tree as well... Anyways, Alleria's mother died after her birth, not having the power to recover and her father has long disappeared before, literally jumping away. So it comes that the noble Ordel family took care of her and the reign, while also continuing to lead the knighthood to her protection. But that would soon change with the Elerdel family, long hated rivals of the Ordel family, setting their eyes onto overthrowing them. But till the tragedy begins with her leave, 8 more years pass first. In this short time, Alleria already grew to a 18 year old lady and got engaged with a member of the neutral Nallval family. However her future husband was more than just a sick pervert, working secretly for the Elerdel family. Fortunately though she made some good friends in her quick childhood, Liam Ordel, her personal bodyguard and surprisingly Dio Nallval, her future husband's younger brother. Those two made sure to keep her husband off her, plus they brought a little more fun into her boring life. Yet, during those short years, Alleria longed more and more for freedom, not wanting to share her mother and ancestors fate of being the precious caged up bird. And a hope for her wish to become true came when Specula finally found land after the flood, Tellius. Determined to reform her country for her people on the new territory, to ensure a safer and free future for all of them, she talked with her friends about leaving the castle in secret. It wouldn't have been a problem, since Tristitia was known for breeding a rare beast called Gryphon, but Liam was totally against her wish, worried that something might happen to her. Alleria was shocked by those words, thinking that her only and best friends were just like the others and only giving her company so she wouldn't feel bad. And before even listening to Dio's words, the princess left the boys in tears. Later that day she packed her things to run away, but gets stopped by Dio as she reached the Gryphon stables. However unlike Liam, Dio supported her idea and told her he would take the responsibility and blame, on one condition: To come along. Alleria agreed and so both left Specula into an unknown future... Category:New Generation